AgustaWestland Apache
The AgustaWestland AH Mk 1 Apache is a licence-built version of the AH-64D Apache Longbow attack helicopter for the British Army's Army Air Corps. The first eight helicopters were built by Boeing; the remaining 59 were assembled by Westland Helicopters (now part of AgustaWestland) at Yeovil, Somerset in England from Boeing-supplied kits. Changes from the AH-64D include Rolls-Royce engines, a new electronic defensive aids suite and a folding blade mechanism allowing the British version to operate from ships. The helicopter was named "WAH-64" by Westland Helicopters. It is designated Apache AH Mk 1 (or shortened to Apache AH1) by the Ministry of Defence. The Apache has become a valued form of close air support in the continuing conflict in Afghanistan, being deployed to the region since 2006. The Apache has been an object of controversy over the fitting of some munitions, such as cluster bombs and thermobaric weapons. Naval trials and temporary deployments at sea have proven the aircraft as an able platform to operate from the decks of ships, which is a unique application of the Apache amongst its operators. British Apaches served in the NATO 2011 military intervention in Libya operating from Royal Navy ships. Development The requirement for a new attack helicopter was identified by the British government in the early 1990s. In 1993, invitations to bid were issued. Bids received included the Eurocopter Tiger, a modernised Bell AH-1 SuperCobra, the AH-64 Apache, the Boeing/Sikorsky RAH-66 Comanche, and the Agusta A129 Mangusta. Both the Tiger and Cobra variant were derided for requiring development, and thus risk, while the Apache was combat proven, however its performance in the First Gulf War was criticised by competitors. Westland and the Apache was selected in July 1995, a contract for 67 helicopters was signed in 1996.AgustaWestland 2011, p. 2. The first prototype WAH-64 Apache was produced by Westland, under licence from Boeing, in September 1998.Mcgowen 2005, p. 214. The first nine Apache AH Mk1 helicopters were authorised for service by the director of British Army Aviation on 16 January 2001. The 67th and final Apache was handed over to the British Army in July 2004. The cost of the helicopter fleet was around £3.1 billion, with a total acquisition cost of £4.1 billion.National Audit Office 2002, p. 8. Reliability had become questioned by US Apache operations, the entire fleet in the Balkans had been grounded due to serious failures with the tail rotor. In 1998, the development of the Longbow radar ran into problems regarding its weight, impact upon overall agility, and the ability to transfer data. These problems with important parts of the aircraft, and the high cost for the fleet, led to calls for its cancellation in 1999. When the requirement for the Apache had been formalised in the early 1990s, military doctrine assumed that a large conventional armoured assault from the Eastern Bloc was Britain's main threat. Following the collapse and break-up of the Soviet Union, the concepts of flexibility and rapid response took precedence.National Audit Office 2002, p. 6. The UK's Strategic Defence Review called for Apaches to undertake amphibious attack missions, operating from the helicopter carrier [[HMS Ocean (L12)|HMS Ocean]], the ''Invincible'' class aircraft carriers and their successors, the ''Queen Elizabeth'' class aircraft carriers, and possibly the amphibious assault vessels [[HMS Bulwark (L15)|HMS Bulwark]] and ''Albion''.National Audit Office 2002, pp. 9, 22–23. Each squadron equipped with the Apache should have eight operational aircraft.Heyman 2005, p. 114. The WAH-64 experienced delays in entering service due to complications with the modifications made for British service.National Audit Office 2002, p. 7. Prior entering service in 2004, several development problems were noted, including a lack of the ability to securely communicate with other helicopters and a risk of damage to the tail rotor and airframe from firing its Hellfire missiles. The problem with using the Hellfire was debris generated by the firing of missiles, both the Hellfire and CRV7 rockets, could strike the body of the aircraft and cause damage; resolving this issue created a delay to training programmes. These problems were corrected prior to entering service, a secure communications suite was installed and Hellfire missiles are routinely fired by WAH-64s. Bishop and Laurier 2005, p. 47. In 2002, government sources stated that full operational capability was set to be achieved by 2010.National Audit Office 2002, p. 22. In 2005, an out-of-service date for the Apache was forecast at 2030, however the service life could be extended by decades if a major life-extension upgrade is performed. Design , Dorset]] Several deviations were made to the standard Apache design used by the US and those exported to other countries. One major difference is the use of a pair of Rolls-Royce Turbomeca RTM322 01/12 engines, replacing the original General Electric T700-GE-701C engines. The Rolls-Royce engine produces vs for the GE T700C engine. Unlike many helicopters used by coalition forces in Afghanistan, the Apache required less modification to serve in the region due to special filters incorporated into the design. Another change is the folding blade mechanism to stow the helicopters in confined spaces; the rotor blades also have anti-ice protection to allow operations in Arctic environments. There were changes made to the sensor and avionics outfitting the craft as well; connectivity with the BOWMAN secure communications system to interact with other British military units being a significant one. The SELEX (formerly BAE Systems Avionics) Helicopter Integrated Defensive Aids System (HIDAS) was also fitted. The HIDAS system was retrofitted onto the aircraft in mid-2004 just prior to entering service, along with several redesigned composite bodywork components.Hoyle 2004, p. 59. An eye-safe training laser to allow the Apache to function as a target designator was also installed. Instead of the American Hydra 70 rocket pods, the Westland Apache can carry up to 76 CRV7 rockets. The CRV-7 uses a modular warhead: "a high explosive, semi-armour piercing warhead for attacks on unarmoured targets and a kinetic energy penetrator, which contains no explosive, for attacks on armoured targets".RAF History, CRV-7. There used to be a third type of warhead: the Multi-Purpose Sub Munition (MPSM), which was a controversial weapon as it has been classified as a cluster bomb;Hansard, 25 Mar 2010, Column 415W each rocket contained nine M73 submunitions.[http://www.mineaction.org/downloads/1/hrw_policy%20survey.pdf Survey of Cluster Munition Policy and Practice, pub Human Rights Watch, February 2007, p18.] In May 2008, several senior officers, such as General David Ramsbotham spoke out against British plans to keep the weapon. In the same month, Britain, as one of the 111 participating nations, agreed to ban cluster bombs on humanitarian grounds. Britain destroyed the last of its CRV-7 MPSMs in July 2009. Like the US AH-64D Apache Longbows, the Apache AH Mk 1 carries a fire-control radar (FCR) and Radar Frequency Interferometer (RFI), providing an integrated surveillance and attack system. The 'Longbow’ radar is the bulbous unit over the rotor hub assembly; radar placement above the rotors allows the Apache to hover behind cover scanning for targets, with only the radar unit exposed. Additionally, the Longbow radar can monitor traffic in the Apache's airspace. The radar can also be used for surveillance and terrain profiling. A modem is interfaced into the Longbow radar and other sensor systems to relay information to other aircraft, this allows other Apaches to fire on targets identified by only a single helicopter. AgustaWestland have since made several upgrades to Britain's Apache fleet. In May 2005, a $212 million contract was awarded to equip all 67 Mk1 helicopters with the Apache Arrowhead sensor system upgrade, to be completed by 2010. "United Kingdom Awards Lockheed Martin $212 Million Contract For Arrowhead System Production" Lockheed Martin. 2 May 2005. In 2009, it was announced that AgustaWestland was also integrating new external fuel tanks with ballistic protection. Some of the internal fuel tanks can be removed, WAH-64s in Afghanistan may have these removed to allow for extra ammunition for the cannon to be fitted. It has been suggested that advanced rotor blades and additional controls to improve the agility of the aircraft may be fitted in a mid-life update of the fleet.Finch 1996, p. 2. Operational history Overview , a second is in the background|alt=Attack helicopter taxiing on tarmac.]] In May 2005, the first Apache-equipped regiment achieved operational status. The Westland Apache has replaced the Westland Lynx AH7 as the British Army's tactical attack helicopter. The Apache is currently operated by two regiments of the Army Air Corps (3 Regt AAC and 4 Regt AAC) as part of 16 (Air Assault) Brigade. The Apache is intended to operate in the armed reconnaissance and attack roles, similar to the US usage of Apaches during the 1991 Gulf War. Unlike US versions, the Westland Apache has been navalised and now serves aboard Royal Navy ships in addition to its land-based role. It achieved maritime certification in December 2005 aboard [[HMS Ocean (L12)|HMS Ocean]]. On 17 November 2006, [[HMS Ark Royal (R07)|HMS Ark Royal]] became the first aircraft carrier to land an Apache AH Mk 1. In August 2006, the intense usage of Apaches in Afghanistan led to British commanders admitting that weapons and spare parts were being used at a far greater rate, and subsequently a greater cost, than anticipated. On 11 November 2007, it was reported that half of the Apache gunships in British service had been grounded as they had fallen below the level considered "fit for purpose", along with several other British Helicopters such as the Chinook and Merlin HC3. A year later in November 2008 the situation had declined further, out of 67 aircraft only 20 were available for combat operations. In late 2009, AgustaWestland was awarded a contract to transfer support services for the Apache and many of its components such as the Longbow radar, in-house; in the following months senior officers reflected that this organisation change had resulted in higher availability. In June 2011, civilian engineers maintaining the Apaches at Wattisham Airfield threatened to conduct industrial action and strikes over a pay dispute."Base’s Apache engineers could take strike action." Bury Free Press, 20 June 2011. In October 2008 it was announced that Prince Harry had begun the process of qualifying to become an Apache pilot. In May 2010, the terrorist organisation Al Qaeda threatened to abduct the prince if he piloted an Apache in Afghanistan. In April 2011, Prince Harry was promoted to captain following his completion of Apache conversion training. In June 2011, sections of the media reported that Prince Harry was to deploy to Afghanistan as an Apache pilot in 2012. He subsequently deployed to Afghanistan as part of 662 Squadron in September 2012. Afghanistan The Apache's first operational tour was as part of 16 Air Assault Brigade in Afghanistan; there were eight Apache AH1s deployed in Afghanistan in February 2007. These were drawn from No. 656 Squadron and No. 664 Squadron of 9 Regiment AAC, based at RAF Dishforth. Unlike their American counterparts in Afghanistan, the Apache AH Mk 1 is deployed with its Longbow Fire Control Radar to enable the pilot to better manage traffic in their airspace. Initially pilots had to often fly for 16–18 hours at a time due to the low number of Apaches in the theatre; typically each Apache would be stationed in Afghanistan for eight weeks before returning to Britain for roughly eight weeks of maintenance. On 22 May 2006, a UK Apache operating in Afghanistan's Helmand province used a Hellfire missile to destroy an abandoned French vehicle to protect sensitive equipment. The Apache quickly became a highly valued tool against insurgents, able to escort ground and air forces and rapidly respond to Taliban forces on the ground. Major Huw Williams, second in command of 3rd Battalion, The Parachute Regiment, stated that: "We're really impressed the Apache. It's a very effective beast." It has been noted that Taliban forces refer to the aircraft as the "Mosquito". Although the Apaches have become targets for insurgents, as of November 2008 no British Apaches have been lost to enemy fire. In September 2008, an Apache was seriously damaged by a crash shortly after takeoff in Helmand province, no loss of life occurred. On 13 January 2007, a 200-strong British force, led by Royal Marines, launched an operation to attack Jugroom Fort, a major Taliban base in southern Helmand Province. Lewis 2009, pp. 1–3. After several hours of intense fighting, the Marines regrouped and it was discovered that Lance Corporal Mathew Ford of 45 Commando Royal Marines was missing. A rescue mission was launched using four volunteers, Royal Marines and a Royal Engineer, strapped to the stub-wings of two Apaches. The helicopters could not travel above 50 mph to ensure the safety of the extra passengers from rotor downwash. The Apaches landed under fire inside the compound, after which the rescuers dismounted and recovered the body of LCpl Ford. Ford's body was flown out in the same manner that the soldiers arrived. Other Apaches hovered above, providing suppressive fire throughout. None of the rescuers were injured in the recovery mission and they were later hailed for their bravery. In May and June 2008, British and Afghan National Army forces conducted Operation Eagle's Eye, aimed at disrupting Taliban activities to the south of Musa Qaleh; a key portion of which was a major night-time helicopter raid, rapidly deploying members of 2nd Battalion, Parachute Regiment into the town. In June 2008, a British Apache fired a thermobaric Hellfire missile; the controversial usage of such weapons was approved after extensive legal and ethical evaluations within the MOD. In June 2008, a Taliban leader and several cell members were killed in Helmand Province by a Hellfire missile launched by an Apache of the 664 Army Air Corps. There was a friendly fire incident in July 2008, in which an Apache fired upon a position thought to be held by enemy forces, but instead hit members of a British patrol. This was the first time that a British aircraft had been involved in a blue-on-blue incident in Afghanistan. In early to mid-2009, several narcotics and bomb-making facilities were raided by British forces, supported by Apaches. In April 2009, it was reported that an Apache had been used to intercept a suicide bombing attack in Helmand province. During the Summer of 2009, British Apaches were an integral component of Operation Panther's Claw, which was aimed at pushing insurgents out of civilian areas in the runup to the 2009 Afghan Elections. During this major offensive, Apaches from the UK routinely flew alongside US Cobra helicopters to provide air support to soldiers of 3rd Battalion Black Watch and the Royal Marines conducting ground operations. During the Summer 2009 operations, a senior Taliban leader, Mullah Mansur, and several accomplices were killed in a precision strike launched by an Apache. On 13 October 2010, newspapers reported that Army Air Corps maintenance workers had accidentally sent a live CRV7 missile in regular mail from Camp Bastion to the UK, a mistake which inspections had missed four times; when the missile was discovered it sparked an evacuation, the MOD later changed procedure in regards to the incident. On 25 July 2011, the MOD announced that during a combat operation in the Nahr-e-Saraj district of Helmand province, several Afghan children had been injured from crossfire by an Apache; they were flown to Camp Bastion for medical treatment. Naval operations and Libya In May 2011, the MOD announced that the Apache fleet had reached 100,000 hours flying time, and was described as a "vital battlefield tool in Afghanistan". The Apache was also recognised as having established a "limited maritime strike capability" and were being deployed on vessels such as HMS Ocean. On 17 May 2011, the Apache tested its Hellfire missiles against sea targets for the first time, 9 missiles were fired with a success rate of 100%. Speculation in the media has suggested that the speed on trialling and establishing an Apache maritime presence is due to the withdrawal of the British Aerospace Harrier II, as a stopgap replacement. On 27 May 2011, military officials announced that Apaches would be deployed as part of Operation Ellamy, the ongoing military intervention in Libya. The helicopters operated from the flight deck of HMS Ocean in conjunction with French Eurocopter Tiger helicopters over Misrata. The Apaches were also to assist in Operation Unified Protector, the enforcement of an embargo and no-fly zone upon Libya. On 14 June 2011, reports of British preparation to evacuate Yemen emerged, involving Apache and Merlin helicopters operating from Royal Fleet Auxiliary vessels off the coast. On 4 June 2011, Apaches struck targets within Libya for the first time, when both a radar site and an armed checkpoint were destroyed around the town of Brega. Further precision air strikes were launched by Apaches, typical targets being mobile air defenses; occasionally the aircraft were engaged by AK-47 fire from ground troops. In early June, Apaches conducted attacks on Gaddafi loyalists assaulting the town of Misrata. On 13 June, British Apaches destroyed several inflatable boats with 30 mm cannon fire, believed to be Libyan Special Forces, before engaging and destroying multiple vehicles along the coastline, including an anti-aircraft system. On 25 June, in coordination with RAF Panavia Tornado strikes, Apaches attacked loyalist infantry and vehicles around Brega and its airfield. On 1 July, it was reported that British Apaches were involved in a 'fierce' battle around the town of Khoms. On 2 July, Apaches raided a military camp near Zawiya, destroying several tanks and a bunker. One reason for increased Apache activity in late June was the temporary unavailability of the French aircraft carrier Charles de Gaulle, beset multiple times by rough seas which halted carrier operations. On 5 August, Apache participation in the rebel push for the town of Zliten was reported. By 21 June 2011, the Libyan government had dubiously claimed to have been successful at shooting down dozens of aircraft, including five Apaches; NATO have denied these claims and no Apache losses have been acknowledged to date.Meo, Nick. "Libya: Nato deny Gaddafi troops shot down unmanned drone". The Telegraph, 21 June 2011."NATO loses contact with drone chopper over Libya." The Hindu, 21 June 2011. On 8 July 2011, the MOD released information on the first month of AH-1 combat operations over Libya; noting that Apaches had engaged targets within Libya on 39 occasions. Apache operations over Libya have been heavily influenced and supported by NATO reconnaissance flights and intelligence missions; information is continually relayed to update target information, assess the threat of Surface to Air missiles (SAM), and the presence of civilians, enabling real time changes to mission profiles. On 6 August, Apaches struck a military communications facility and troops at Al Watiyah. Both the Apache and the Eurofighter Typhoon were withdrawn from Libyan operations in later September 2011 as operational demands decreased. Operators ; * British Army Air Corps **3 Regiment, Army Air Corps – Wattisham Airfield,Hoyle 2004, p. 58. Combat operations since 2006. ***No. 653 Squadron AAC ***No. 662 Squadron AAC ***No. 663 Squadron AAC **4 Regiment, Army Air Corps – Wattisham Airfield, Combat operations since 2006. ***No. 654 Squadron AAC ***No. 656 Squadron AAC ***No. 664 Squadron AAC **2 (Training) Regiment, Army Air Corps – Middle WallopHoyle 2004, pp. 58–59. ***No. 668 Squadron AAC **7 (Training) Regiment, Army Air Corps – Middle Wallop ***No. 673 Squadron AAC Specifications (Apache AH1) British Army |crew=2 |capacity= |length main= 58 ft 4 in with rotors turning |length alt= 17.7 m |span main= 48 ft |span alt= 14.6 m |height main= 12 ft 8 in |height alt= 3.87 m |area main= 1,809.5 ft² |area alt= 168.11 m² |airfoil= |empty weight main= 11,387 lb |empty weight alt= 5,165 kg |loaded weight main= 17,650 lb |loaded weight alt= 8,006 kg |useful load main= |useful load alt= |max takeoff weight main= 21,000 lb |max takeoff weight alt= 9,525 kg |engine (prop)=Rolls-Royce/Turbomeca RTM322 |type of prop=turboshaft |number of props=2 |power main= 2,100 hp |power alt= 1,566 kW |max speed main=158 knots, 182 mph |max speed alt= 293 km/h |cruise speed main=140 knots, 161 mph |cruise speed alt= 259 km/h |never exceed speed main=197 knots, 227 mph |never exceed speed alt= 365 km/h |stall speed main= |stall speed alt= |range main= 290 nmi, 334 mi |range alt= 537 km |ferry range main=974 nmi, 1,121 mi |ferry range alt= 1,700 km |ceiling main= 21,000 ft |ceiling alt= 6,400 m |climb rate main= 2,500 ft/min |climb rate alt= 12.7 m/s |loading main= |loading alt= |thrust/weight= |power/mass main= |power/mass alt= |guns= M230 Chain Gun, 1156 rounds |missiles= Hellfire (and Stinger, Starstreak, Sidewinder/Sidearm proposed) *'Rockets:' CRV7 with Flechette (Tungsten dart) or High-Explosive Incendiary Semi-Armour Piercing (HEISAP) warheads. Until 2008 also MPSM with nine M-73 bomblets. }} See also * Boeing AH-64 Apache *Bell AH-1Z Viper * CAIC WZ-10 *HAL Light Combat Helicopter * Eurocopter Tiger * Kamov Ka-50 * Mil Mi-28 * TAI/AgustaWestland T-129 * Harbin WZ-19 *List of active United Kingdom military aircraft * List of aircraft of the Army Air Corps * List of aviation accidents and incidents during the Iraq War References ;Citations ;Bibliography * "AH Mk1 Apache". AgustaWestland. Retrieved 30 June 2011. * Bishop, Chris and Jim Laurier. "Apache AH-64 Boeing (McDonnell Douglas) 1976–2005". Osprey Publishing, 2005. ISBN 1-84176-816-2. * Finch, Roger S. "Helicopter Certification: The Challenge of Testing UK Apache". Boscombe Down: Defence Test & Evaluation Organisation, 1996. * Heyman, Charles. "The British Army Guide". Barnsley: Pen & Sword Books, 2005. ISBN 1-84415-280-4. * Hoyle, Craig. "Apaches At Ready – Despite Delays in Training Pilots for the Boeing/Westland Apache AH1, the British Army has no Reservations about its New Attack Helicopter". Flight International, 26 July 2004. pp. 58–60. * Lewis, Damien. "Apache Dawn", Sphere, 2009. ISBN 978-0-7515-4191-5. * McGowen, Stanley S. "Helicopters: an illustrated history of their impact". ABC-CLIO, 2005. ISBN 1-85109-468-7. * National Audit Office. "Building an Air Manoeuver Capability: The Introduction of the Apache Helicopter". London: The Stationery Office, 28 October 2002. Further reading * King, Anthony. "The Transformation of Europe's Armed Forces: From the Rhine to Afghanistan". Cambridge University Press, 2011. ISBN 0-521-76094-1. * Macy, Ed. "Hellfire". Harper Collins, 2010. ISBN 0-00-728820-4. * Madison, Charlotte. "Dressed to Kill", Headline Review, 2010. ISBN 0-7553-1962-1. * Ryan, Mike. "Battlefield Afghanistan". Spellmount, 2007. ISBN 1-86227-390-1. * Thornton, Rod. "Asymmetric Warfare: Threat and Response in the Twenty-First Century". Polity, 2005. ISBN 0-7456-3365-X. External links *AugustaWestland Apache Mk 1's official website *Westland Apache AH Mk 1 (WAH-64 Apache Longbow) on Army Air Corps Category:1990s British attack aircraft Category:Military helicopters Apache Category:1990s British helicopters Apache